


Professor Erik

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Nina didn't die [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: 2 years after the fall of Apocalypse has past. Erik is a teacher at the school after a rather....convincing argument to stay. His nightmares are less frequent now since the death of his wife magda and the injury of his daughter nina. His trauma is almost but got but he does get headaches now and again which is fine since it's nothing TOO life threating. His goal of mutant supremacy and destruction of all of humanity has been out behind them. He is WAY to focused to be a good teacher AND a good father to his daughter to be magmeto. Right now he is simply. ...Erik magnus lehnsherr. Single father and teacher at the X-mansion.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Hank McCoy/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Erik Lehnsherr, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Nina didn't die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850629
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Professor Erik

Charles, or as most of his students called him, Professor Xavier, or Professor X, smiled warmly as he dismissed his class, watching as his students dropped off their papers at his desk for him to grade. Once they had all filed out, he collected the papers in a neat stack and placed them on his lap, before wheeling out of the classroom. With a thought, he curiously began wheeling towards Erik's classroom, wondering if he had yet finished with his class, as he hadn't seen the man all day.

Erik in the meantime was teaching battle room tactics. "Now then class. Remember if a ninja woman with very sharp blades comes towards you and you have no weapons at your disposal. You can always just dodge and block. And if you have the ability to shoot random stuff. Do that as well. Shoot them and hopefully, you will just shoot them in the face." Erik says. "Won't that kill them?" Jubilee asks. "If the result kills your attacker. Just burn the corpse to destroy the evidence," Erik says. "You want us to try to kill our enemies? " She asks. "Do or do not there is no try." He jokes. "Oh dear god, he's quoting star wars." She mutters.

Charles had paused outside of Erik's classroom and peeked inside through the cracked open door, ending up having to stifle back a laugh as he listens to Erik and Jubilee, "Or, you can always try and work your problems out with your enemies like civilized people" He hums out from the door, casting a smile over towards Erik.

Erik turns to see Charles and sighs and shakes his head. "You say that now but if this ninja woman, let's call her PSYLOCKE, ever tries to kill you. One day you will think back on this lesson. 'Oh gosh golly it's a good thing I followed Erik's advice. Now I can go on for another 10 years and do nothing but drink tea and read papers" He mocks him with a fake British accent which kind of made the students laugh a bit.

Charles swallowed down a laugh of amusement and instead gave a brief but hard roll of his bright blue eyes. It seemed like some of the children's vocabulary had rubbed off on the man, and Charles found that incredibly amusing, 

"Ha Ha," he sarcastically says before continuing, "Yes that's definitely all I did. If they must fight, teach them to do more than just throw things. They need to embrace their mutations, whether they can control them or not."

"I AM teaching them to embrace their groovy mutations. And I say that you should use them on ninjas. For they are trained assassins and can try to kill you. I'm not saying it WILL happen but you can't prove that it WON'T" He points out. "What if your powers do nothing but produce fireworks?" Jubilee asks, "Then shoot them in the eye and grab the heaviest object in your vicinity and run for your life until you can get your hands on a shotgun." Erik says rolling his eyes. "Class dismissed. Remember your homework and try not to die" He then watches all the students leave which means there is only Charles and Erik in the room.

Charles shakes his head, a small grin of amusement forming on his lips at Erik's use of the word 'groovy'. He doesn't say anything else though as he simply watches him dismiss the class. Charles makes sure he isn't in the way as the students leave before he returns his gaze to Erik.

"You're completely ridiculous." He muses after a moment, but despite his words, they're laced with nothing but warmth and amusement, which is amplified by the smile on his reddish lips.

"And you sir have yet to prove me WRONG on a ninja attack type scenario." He says with a smirk. He then walks over to him. "But deep down in that wonderful head of yours. Can't help but wonder if my advice against ninjas will be useful AND effective." He says with a grin.

"Pray, tell me what is your sudden obsession with 'Ninjas'?" Charles questioned with an amused raise of one of his eyebrows before he lightly laughs, "IF I ever am attacked by a 'ninja' I'll be sure to keep your advice in mind, old friend."

"Thank you, Charles. That's all I ask. And to answer your question. Over the years I have had many many adventures. Some good. Some not so much. But in the end, I lived to tell my tales. And....currently teaching the next generation on how to survive the horrors just in case it happens to them." He says

Charles gives a slight nod of his head, "And I can respect that- just as long as you make sure not to dwell on the bad." He lightly hummed out, "Speaking of teaching- I was down in the labs with Hank, I believe we've made a discovery you will find quite interesting."

"You found out how to make someone can't manipulate you while using Cerebro. " Erik says with a raised eyebrow. "But in all seriousness, I am curious about what you found," He says.

Charles blinked briefly "What- no, it's nothing to do with me or Cerebro." He states matter a factly, before seriously questioning, "My friend, have you ever tried manipulating electricity?" He asks.

  
  
  


"Manipulate......Not on purpose." Erik admits. "Wait...is hank studying my D.n.a again?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.

  
  
  


Charles briefly hesitates before answering, "No not.. Exactly. We've been studying different mutations in more depth, obviously, yours has always fascinated me the most. Which led to the discovery that, I believe you have the ability to manipulate the magnetic fields around you, and in turn, manipulate and control electricity."

"So...Apocalypse was right. That would explain how I was able to destroy all of Auschwitz." He says now thinking back. "Then again he DID give a speech to storm and the other guys of blowing everyone with his powers so......oh well." He shrugs. "So...Magneto master of magnetism. Boy good thing Raven has the power to pick cool code names huh." He jokes.

Charles lightly nods his head, "Magneto, Master of Magnetism. It really does have a good ring to it, doesn't it?" He mused gently, "I did tell you, all those years ago. That one day you'd possess a power that nobody, not even I could match. And I was right."

"Oh dear god, Sebastian shaw was right. Great even though he's DEAD he still torments me. Damn that smug bastard." He mutters. "So....does that mean I have more power than jean grey? Because that would really be great for my self-esteem." Erik admits. 

Charles shakes his head lightly, "Let's.. Focus on you overpowering me first." He lightly mused, "I've yet to discover the extent of Jean's power." He admits.

"Fine." Erik mumbles. "Let's unlock my hidden power." He says rolling his eyes. A few minutes later they find themselves in the danger room. Hank told storm and cyclops to....use their powers to attack Erik. Erik at first dodged the lighting and the optic blasts but then when he was cornered he shielded himself with some sort of...magnetic shield."Holy crap it worked!" Erik says amazed.

Charles was watching closely what was going down inside the danger room from a screen. He was a bit anxious for Erik, but he knew the man could protect himself. So when he formed the magnetic shield around himself, a proud smile formed on his lips, /That's marvelous Erik./ Charles softly spoke inside of Erik's mind.

A few hours Erik helped his Nina with her homework along with reading her a bedtime story. After putting his daughter to bed. Erik went to the kitchen and had an ice-cold glass of water. It's been a long day which made him quite dehydrated.

After Erik had finished with Ororo and Scott in the danger room, Charles had wheeled off to his study and remained there for the next few hours, grading papers and preparing study material for his class the next day. Once he'd finished, even though it was rather late, he used the elevator to go down to the kitchen to treat himself to a nice warm cup of tea. Somewhat surprised to see Erik in the kitchen, but he greeted him with a simple, warm smile as he wheeled over to put the kettle on.

As Erik drank his water Erik smiled back. "Ah once again to refuel your tea addiction have you now." He jokes with a smirk.

Charles lets out a gentle laugh as he pulls out a mug from one of the counters that had been modified so he could reach it even in his wheelchair, "Quite so, I've been run dry." He muses, "Before you know it I'll be growing grey hairs." Charles said.

"I bet your hair will look better than Peter in that case." He laughs. "Anyway since I'm getting....more and new powers. What about you. Any secondary mutations? Did your.....connection with apocalypse leave any....side effects?" He asks putting his now empty glass in the sink.

Charles' smile fades a moment at his questions, but he forces it to return, "Those are two separate questions, my friend. Both of which have separate answers." He lightly states before lifting his fingers to his temple, ".. I can still. Feel him, sometimes, within my mind. Even though he's dead, it's like a part of him is still there. A.. Constant reminder, of sorts."

"I know..., exactly how you feel," Erik admits. "Storm.....feels the same way." He tells him. "Look on the bright side. We're still here. He's not. That alone should say something." He says with a smile. "I'm not trying to bring up any uncomfortable memories.....I was just curious." He says.

As Charles waits for the kettle to boil, he turns a bit in his wheelchair to properly look at Erik, a gentle smile on his lips. 

"It's still so odd, for you to be the one 'seeing the bright side' of things." He softly says, "There's no need to worry my friend, I'm quite alright. I'm simply not quite used to speaking about it."

"So is being a single parent and a teacher........I will have to....adapt to my current lifestyle for Nina's sake." He says softly. He loves his daughter with all his heart and he will kill anyone who dares to try to take her away from him.

Charles nods his head lightly, still smiling up at him, "She's very lucky to have you, Erik. You're a wonderful father."Charles said. "Thank you I try my best" Erik said.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The way both Nina and Magda died was bullshit. Nina should not have died. Magda shouldn't have died but meh I wanted the cherik.


End file.
